


"Where Is My Underwear?"

by GeniusFangirl



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Banter, Fluff, Is that a tag??, M/M, Whatever this is just cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-17
Updated: 2017-08-17
Packaged: 2018-12-16 15:54:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11832027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeniusFangirl/pseuds/GeniusFangirl
Summary: Isak seems to be missing something rather important.





	"Where Is My Underwear?"

When Isak woke up he was greeted with the magnificent sight of his beautiful boyfriend sleeping next to him...he wishes!

No, he was rudely awoken by Even shaking him at only 10am on a Saturday morning. Needless to say, Isak wasn't pleased.

"What the fuck, Even?" he complained, rubbing his eyes tiredly.   
"Sorry baby," he wasn't, the sly bastard, "but the boys are coming over with beer and pizza in, like, less than 5 minutes."

Isak groaned and turned onto his stomach, trying and failing to push the tall boy away a with sleep-weak arm. He heard Even laugh at him and pouted into the pillow, though it went unseen.

"Come on, if they see you like this you know you won't hear the end of it for at least a week."

He was right. Isak was still completely naked, the blanket only just covering his lower half. If his friends saw him right then they would immediately know what had happened the night before, not to mention the fact that Magnus would most definitely ask embarrassing questions. It was nothing against Magnus, of course, everyone and their mothers knew he had no filter and didn't think before he spoke.

With one last grumble, Isak pushed himself up, carefully keeping the blanket over himself. It wasn't as if it was something neither of them had seen before, it was just something he did without thinking now. Especially after living with Eskild for so long, that man just liked to barge into his room without any warning.

Even was already dressed in a pair of skinny jeans and a hoodie Isak was sure once belonged to him. Isak grabbed the closest thing to his foot, a plain white T-shirt that could belong to either of them. He threw it on and picked up a pair of sweatpants, placing it to the side as he scanned the room for some boxers. He couldn't see where the pair he was wearing last night went and he couldn't see any on the chair of clean clothes that they hadn't put away yet.

Isak twisted his head to ask Even if he had seen any laying around when he realised that he had already left their bedroom. Grumbling to himself, he stood up and began rummaging through his drawers. He couldn't find a single pair of underwear anywhere, not even any of Even's.

"Even?" Isak shouted, folding his arms in annoyance.

"Yes baby?" Came his reply.

"Where is all my underwear?"

Three distinctively different, loud laughs erupted from the living room. Shit, the boys were already here.

"Um, I believe they are still in the wash." There was a hint of a giggle in Even's voice.

"Fucking hell," Isak mumbled to himself. He sucked up his pride and just pulled on the sweatpants, going commando. Just to be safe, he wore one of Even's longest hoodies to make sure that he was covered.

As soon as he stepped out into the living room he was greeted with the magnificent sight of his caring, not-laughing friends whom he definitely didn't pout at with a huff...he wishes!


End file.
